War Family
by twird96
Summary: Bella was Maria's partner. She wants out. She gets help from her new brother Jasper. They get separated. Will Bella cause family problems? Will she fall for the carming Edward? BXE JXA EMXR OOC and AU
1. Past and Meet Again

**Chapter One: Past and Meeting Again**

**Hi guys! I was board and trying 2 think of stories and came up w/ this. A bit like ****Brother VampBear**** BUT has this differences, 1. Jasper, not Emmett, 2. they r NOT related by human ties, they adopted themselfs as siblings, 3. Met as Vampires, 4. Bella is less Emmett-ish ( yes i made that word just now. Also Alice-ish is possible) Enjoy the story and check out ****Brother VampBear****.**

**P.S. I suck suck suck at grammer! and Spelling!**

**P.S.S. I changed stuff (No Peter or Charlotte)**

**P.S.S. Bella is OOC (hope u know wat that means). Read Eclipse, less confusen, though changes.**

**ME: I am SM**

**SM: No ur not, I am. and u dont own Twilight**

**ME: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**BPOV: **

**New Born Wars:**

I hate my life. I am Isabella Maire Swan, though call me Bella, Maria's partner. I would leave but, were would I go? Maria changed me, Maria taught me, Maria watched me so I don't leave. My only friend is............. Okay, I don't have any friends. It's hard though. The newborns can die in any battle or kill each other. Sometimes, I get very lonely.

The reason why Maria keeps me so close is that I have some very importent gifts. Most are lucky to get one. I get unlimited. Well, I kinda have four. Self-controle. Two shiels, one mental, one physical. I can turn anything into anything else like an apple to a cat, tree to a lake, rock to a human (not a smart one, it can walk but, no talking, only about half a brain inside, lives for 2 hours and dies on it's own if you don't kill it). I use those to hunt, I don't like killing humans. Not to mention, it makes my eyes my pretty human brown. And my last (and most useful), I obsorb other vampire's powers and keep them forever.

Now, I know some of you are thinking, 'Why don't you just over-though Maria or run-away. Well, I don't want Maria's job or land. I'd let someone else have it and they would be evil and so on.

I am planing on running away. I have a plan too. There is only one thing. I need time and a partner. NOT A MATE! A brother or sister.

Most vampires don't know little if any of there human life. I remember everything since I was seven and older. I would be lucky but, my mom was murdered, dad never in the picture, and my brother went missing in action.

No before you ask, he isn't a vampire. One day, while exploring the new land Maria got, I found his body. It was horrible but, true. All the family left is an aunt I never met.

Any way, my mom's locket is all I have left. That and memories. They used to say 'nothing's sertain but death and taxes'. I found that wrong. I can't die, even if I wanted to (I don't), and no one around here pays taxes. Oh great! here comes Maria with a some vampire.

"Bella, I brought you a toy. Take him power, then do what you please. He is ten years old and knows the rules. Take him as a mate, prisoner, or kill him. I don't care. Enjoy." She dropped him and left. She wants me to find a mate. I have no clue why. I am fine on my own.

"Hi. This may tickle a bit." I said. Yes, coping your power will tickle. I took a breath. I senced his power. Hm, an empath. Intresting. Then I copied it.

Wow! I can feel everything about everyone! Maria is wondering what I do to him. Jasper is confused and slitely scarried. Some new born walking by is sad.

"Wow! I can't believe you feel all of this. It's, it's, just wow. I'll tell you about my self. I'm Isabella but, call me Bella. Before vampire life, I was a a nurse. I copy other vampire's powers. I have to many to count. Maria made me. I am now her partner. It's not very fun. So how about you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm Jasper. I fought in the civil war for the south. As you know, I'm an empath. Maria also made me. What are you going to do to me?" He asked. I though for a second. I feel conected to him but more like family, not a mate.

"I feel conected to you but, not like a mate. I think I'll make you my adopted brother, you remind me of my human one." I told him.

"I would be honored." He said with a smile.

**NOW:**

Me and Jasper got as close as blood sister and brother, if not closer. We went though with my plan and escaped but, I got separated for Jasper. I haven't seen him in over 100 years! I miss him.

Though we escaped, Maria is still after us. After we left, she lost all her teritorry. Lucky for me, I can change my looks and even my sent. After 50 years, I stopped going to school. I traveled the world, joining covens for a month or two, finding out all I can about each one. I have a book of each one. Even the Volturi though that was so long age they must have new members. Each time I change my power aswell.

Now I an a firey, redhead, with red eyes and I look to be in my 20s. I let four scars show because most vampires had at least two. I am tralving with James and Laurent. Laurent is nice but, I don't like James. NOT AT ALL! He wants me as his mate and enjoys hurting humans. After the month is up, I'm leaving. He is the worst yet. I must be vampire's most wanted mate but, I have never felt a click or spark with any of them.

**(A/N: Think of the basball game but, no human Bella)**

We were hunting in an area by Knives, I mean Spoons. No, no, no, it's Forks. I think. Then right before we left there was a thunder storm and vampires playing baseball. Don't give me funny looks, it's the American pass time. We ran to them, hopping we could play.

All of us walked though the tree. I felt three powers I would later add. Mind reader, psycic, and....... an empath? I looked were the later was coming from. Blond hair, about 18-19, and scars. IT WAS HIM!

"Jasper!!!" I squeeled. WOW! I haven't squeeled since I was separated from him.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He spat, standing in front of a pixie sized vampire. She was whispering 'Why can't I see?' over and over. I guess I blocked her too.

"How can you not see-", I hit my forhead with my palm. I was so stupid!, "Wait one second." I told him. Everyone was looking at me now.

I snaped my fingers three time. My eyes and hair turned to my normal brown. My body turned into its normal 18 year old self (outfit did too). All my scars became visable. I turned to Jasper.

"Bella?" He asked, stuned. I smiled.

"Took you long enough. I thought I might have to beat some sense into you. Now where's my hug?" I asked. He ran up and we hugged.

Then I heard two throuts clearing when we turned around.

**Was it good? I made it long. they won't all be that size. If you guess the two people who cleared their thout corectly, I will PM u and put ur name in the story. there will b multible names but, after i post the 2 chapter I will only PM u. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Meet the Cullens

**Chapter One: Meet The Cullens**

**Hi guys! I update! Hopr u like.**

**P.S. I suck suck suck at grammer! and Spelling!**

**Who Was/Half right:**

Black Moon Falling

shesatwilightspidermonkey

XxXGreeneyesxXx

reneesmay

**Good answers guys!**

**Me: LOOK A BIRDY!!!!!!!!!**

**SM: WERE? WHERE**

**Me: *Goes to steel Twilight* I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!**

**SM: That's a cook book.**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Last Time:**

_"Took you long enough. I thought I might have to beat some sense into you. Now where's my hug?" I asked. He ran up and we hugged._

_Then I heard two throuts clearing when we turned around._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There stood pixie and James. Did I say I hate if. I did? Oh well. I HATE HATE HATE HATE him. This is a family moment. Then James spoke up.

"Victoria, you are my mate, STOP HUGGING HIM THIS INSTENT!!!!!!!!" He ordered me. He shouldn't have done that. Then for some reason Jasper started laughing his head off.

"*laugh* You just said *giggle* the *laugh* stupidest things *laugh laugh* you could EVER *giggle* say!!!!! *laugh* Bella getting you*laugh laugh* as mate, *laugh laugh laugh* good joke." He said. Then I remembered James had a tracking power so I put a shield over Jasper. Then I turned to James.

"My name is BELLA! And if you enjoy living you NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! I have more power then ALL THE WHOLE VOLTURL ARMY AND LEADERS COMBINED. You had better RUN BEFORE I CATCH YOU AND BURN YOU WITH MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screemed. Jasper was smiling. He knew James' emotions. He looked so scarried, that if he was human I bet he would pee him pants. Then he had enough sence to run away. Laurent looked at me.

"You aren't going to do that to me are you?" He asked. I could feel he was nervous.

"No, of course not! YOU are my friend. James, I don't like at all." I explained. He relaxed. Then the pixie came up to me.

"Why were you hugging my HUSBAND?" she asked. She was angrey but, trying not to show it so she wouldn't get me angrey.

Wait, wait, wain, HUSBAND?!?!?!?! I looked at her ring. Awwwwwwwwww! That was his mother's! He showed me before. Wait if he got married................

"JASPER WHITTLOCK!!!!!!!!", I screemed. He looked mad, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU TIED THE KNOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screemed. He scrambled to explain.

"Well, uh, you see, um, you hate puffy dresses and non-country dancing and you would have had a bad time. Also I didn't know where you were?" he said though it sounded more like a question. Lame but, true. I guess I'll let him off. This Time. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fine." He looked releived. "BUT, don't get me agrey again. Jonny would LOVE a Jasper snack." He gulped. Jonny was my pet lion. Everyone was even more confused.

"WHAT?" The big one asked.

"Well, I have the power to make vampire animal so I got board and made a vamp-lion. He seems to think Jasper smells really good. He tried to eat him. And Jasper is afraid of him doing just that. It is funny to watch. No, before you ask you can't make them, only I can. Now where was I? Oh yes." I ran over and picked up Alice in a huge hug. And squeeled. Wow, Iam doing that alot.

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked me when I put her down.

"Well, your my sister!"

"Huh?"

"Well your Jasper's wife and I'm his sister. Well vampire sister but, still." Everyone was had questions now. "JASPER!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU NOT TELL THEM ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!?" I screemed. He nodded like a child who ate cookies before dinner. "Fine! But, I'm not gonna take you to the moon like I was planning to." I said as he groaned. He's always wanted to. Everyone looked like they thought they were in La La Land.

"We'll explain at the house. It's a long story and we have soom catching up to do. Plus Bella shouldn't you 'Tickel' Alice and Edward?" Jasper asked. A while ago we nick named my power 'Tickeling' so we could talk about it without others knowing. I nodded. This was going to be a LONG talk. BUT........

It's good to have my brother back.

**Was it good? Hope you liked. Did you know La La Land is BEAUTIFUL this time of year? **

**IMPORTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey wat examples of Bella's power should she show the Cullens. I want AT LEAST 7. Ur review/PM will b posted along with ur username.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	3. ANImportant and EPOV

**A/N (sorry, i hate them 2, but they's still a chapter!)**

**Hey guy, im sorry i havent updated. i kinda lost my mojo 4 this story wen no 1 reviewed. Then wen my ****ONLY**** reviewer, Blood and Roses230 reviewed i just finally updated. I need reviews guys. i was going 2 stop counting down the reviews i need 2 update but wen 4 days i didnt get 1 i started thinking other wise. plus i need ur help. and i want u 2 have a part in the story! i want 2 no wat powers ****U**** want Bella 2 show the Cullens. so plz plz plz help me out! ill try not 2 make u wait as long next time! i desided 2 rewrite the last 2 chapters from EPOV. Enjoy the story! **

**Also if u want me 2 put up an ad 4 ur story here, let me know! (below is not, i just luv her stories!)**

**Importent!**

**I am a HUGE fan of ****musicismybf17**! **i luv her I'll Make It Better (She even said i waz her biggest fan. now conplete), Battle of the Bands and 14 Simple rules (both new but r super super super good!) All rated T! **

**EPOV:**

**In case u didnt read above (which u SHOULD DO NOW!), this is the last 2 chapters from Edward's POV.**

**P.S. I suck suck suck at grammer! and Spelling!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Bella, Bella, Bella-**

**Edward: y must we play this?**

**Emmett: Hey! i like this game!!!!!**

**Me: HEY! LET ME FINISH! Bella, Emmett! *stopping at Emmett***

**Emmett: COOL! *tags me* I win again!**

**Edward: U dont own any one or Twilight so im leaving!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR DUCK DUCK GOOSE WITH TWILIGHT NAMES!! **

I hate this day. It's the day that Jasper is super deperest. It's dig-yourself-a-hole-and-never-come-out bad. Not to mention he blocks his mind so I don't know why. Now a days he leaves at night because, that's when it's worst. Alice hates this day too. That's why she was glad there could be a baseball game tonight to cheer her up.

As we were playing Alice suddenly got a vision. Three vampires were coming, we couldn't see clearly, then her vision went black! That only happens when people die. We couldn't avoid them ether. Then they appeared.

Three of them. Two male, one female. Then the firey squeeled, "Jasper!!!" Everyone was confused especially

Jasper.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He spat, standing in front of a Alice, who was was whispering 'Why can't I see?' over and over.

"How can you not see-", she hit her forhead with her palm. That's a weird thing to do. "Wait one second." she told Jasper. Even weirder. Everyone was looking at her now.

She snaped my fingers three time. Her eyes and hair turned to the most beautiful brown I have ever seen. Her body turned into an 18 year old's (outfit did too). All her scars became visable. Then Jasper spoke.

"Bella?" He asked, stuned. She had a muisical name. I looked into his mind and saw, _She's okay and back! _over and over. I tried to her's and got nothing. Huh? She smiled.

"Took you long enough. I thought I might have to beat some sense into you. Now where's my hug?" She asked. He ran up and hugged her. We were all stunned. Why was Jasper hugging him? I looked into everyone's mind. Still none of 'Bella's' thoughts.

_WHY IS JASPER HUGGING HER?!?!?! THEY WILL BOTH HAV HELL TO PAY!!!!_- Alice. Wow, she is pissed

_WHY IS VICTORIA HUGGING HIM?!?!?! SHE IS MY MATE!!!_- James, one of the people she was traveling with. I was disapointed that she had a mate. But, she was so beautiful, how could she not? Wait isn't her name Bella?

_Why is Jasper hugging her? Is she an old friend? Girlfriend? Mate? Poor Ali- _Emmett.

_I'm going to kill Jasper! Can't he see this is hurting Alice really bad!- Rosalie._

Before I could check anyone else's, Alice's and Jame's throut's cleared and they turned around. James spoke up first.

"Victoria, you are my mate, STOP HUGGING HIM THIS INSTENT!!!!!!!!" He ordered her. That's not the way to talk my Bella. Wait, MY Bella? GREAT! I don't even know her and I'm posessive. Suddenly, Jasper started laughing.

"*laugh* You just said *giggle* the *laugh* stupidest things *laugh laugh* you could EVER *giggle* say!!!!! *laugh* Bella getting you*laugh laugh* as mate, *laugh laugh laugh* good joke." He said. All of a sudden I couldn't hear Jasper. Why? How? Then Bella spoke up in a VERY scary voice.

"My name is BELLA! And if you enjoy living you NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! I have more power then ALL THE WHOLE VOLTURL ARMY AND LEADERS COMBINED. You had better RUN BEFORE I CATCH YOU AND BURN YOU WITH MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screemed. WHAT?!?! SHE'S THAT POWERFUL? Jasper was smiling. He knew James' emotions. James looked so scarried, that if he was human I bet he would pee him pants. Then he ran away. Laurent looked at looked at her.

"You aren't going to do that to me are you?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous. Heck, I was nervous.

"No, of course not! YOU are my friend. James, I don't like at all." I explained. He relaxed. Then the Alice came up to her.

"Why were you hugging my HUSBAND?" she asked. She was angrey but, trying not to show it so she wouldn't get Bella angrey. Bella had a couple of emotions go aross her face. Shock, sadness, happiness, then very strong anger.

"JASPER WHITTLOCK!!!!!!!!", she screemed, looking very very very mad. He looked scarried, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU TIED THE KNOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screemed. Why would she need to know. He scrambled to explain.

"Well, uh, you see, um, you hate puffy dresses and non-country dancing and you would have had a bad time. Also I didn't know where you were?" he said though it sounded more like a question. Very lame excuse. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fine." He looked releived. "BUT, don't get me agrey again. Jonny would LOVE a Jasper snack." Bella told him as he gulped. All of us were even more confused.

"WHAT?" The Emmett asked.

"Well, I have the power to make vampire animal so I got board and made a vamp-lion. He seems to think Jasper smells really good. He tried to eat him. And Jasper is afraid of him doing just that. It is funny to watch. No, before you ask you can't make them, only I can. Now where was I? Oh yes." she ran over and picked up Alice in a huge hug while squeeling. Why is she doing that??

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked when she was put down.

"Well, your my sister!" She said. Huh?????

"Huh?" Alice said. Wow, she is taking all my words out of my mouth.

"Well your Jasper's wife and I'm his sister. Well vampire sister but, still." All of us was had questions now.

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU NOT TELL THEM ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!?" she screemed. He nodded like a child who ate cookies before dinner. "Fine! But, I'm not gonna take you to the moon like I was planning to." she said as he groaned. HUH????? All of us looked like they thought they were in La La Land.

"We'll explain at the house. It's a long story and we have soom catching up to do. Plus Bella shouldn't you 'Tickel' Alice and Edward?" Jasper asked. What? This is getting more and more weird and confusing. This was going to be a LONG talk. But it'll be nice to make another friend.

**OKAY! did i do good writing from Edward's POV? Hey wat examples of Bella's power should she show the Cullens. I want AT LEAST 7. Ur review/PM will b posted along with ur username. And i will PM u 2.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Bella's Story

**Chapter three: Bella Tells Her Story**

**Hey guys! i got a bunch of reviews and thought, y not update? Also if u want me 2 put up an add 4 ur story here, let me know! Enjoy! it may b a bit sad at parts!**

**Here r the update's i.m using!**

_soccershadow3_

_Hey i say it sounds GREAT! I don't think you should tell them all of bella's powers but some of them. And if Edward and her fall in love than Jasper should be the protective big brother. But i like it can't wait for more. So get WRITING!_

**I plan on doing that next chapter! thx 4 puting in ur addvice! **

_Twilightaddict_

_Great story so far. I can't wait to see what happens next. I think that Bella should show them a few of her coolest powers every couple of chapters. Please update soon. I can't wait to find out how the Cullen's react to Blla's story._

**I think i'll do that next chapter.! u can just imagan their faces and fell their emotians (like Jasper and Bella)! **

**On with the story!**

**P.S. I suck suck suck at grammer! and Spelling!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I own Twilight!**

**Jacob: No u dont**

**ME: o bite me!**

**Jacob: ask the leechs that, not me!**

**ME: wat ever! who let u out of ur cage anyways?**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Last Time**

_This was going to be a LONG talk. BUT........_

_It's good to have my brother back._

**BPOV:**

We all ran to the Cullen's house. Everyone had ALOT of questions. The last time I had told anyone my whole story was Jasper. Sigh. I hope no one crys.

We stopped at a beautiful house. Or modern castle.

"Nice house guys. Do you take the phase 'a man's home is his castle' literlly?" I asked. The carmal haired woman smiled proudly. Ah, this must be her work. We all went inside and sat down. Jasper was happy, Alice was hyper, the big guy was confused, the blond woman was mad, Edward was confused. and the leader curious.

"Can I get your names please?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Carlisle. This is Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. You, of couse, already know Jasper. Can you please explain?" Carlisle asked.

"I know I must tell you my full story but, keep in mind it is very long and some parts are very sad." I told them. "But first, you two may feel a bit of a tickel." I said pointing at Edward and Alice. They looked at Jasper. He smiled.

"Don't worry, she'll explain after. Oh, and trust me, it does tickel." He told them. I took a breath and senced their powers again. I took their powers. I felt the room disapper.

_I saw everyone but, Jasper freaking out around me. They were wondering what was happening. _

Then I was back in the living room. Everyone was staring at me. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked, "I would think you guys would be used to it by now." Then I tuned it to their thoughts.

_Huh?- _Emmett was thinking.

_What? Who does she think she is? I saw those red eyes before.- _Rosalie thought, conserned for her family.

_That was weird. Like my brain being tickeled. Is that why they call it that?- _Edward though, being right.

_Very interesting. Can vampires be tickeled? I didn't think so. Bella must have many powers- _Carlisle though, not knowing the half of it.

_The poor dear must have been though a lot-_ Esme thought, like a mother

_That felt weird but good! She looked like I do. Was she having a vision?- _Alice thought.

"You are correct Alice. I copied your power so I must have looked alot like you." I told her. Every but Jasper looked shocked.

"You copy other's powers?" Carlisle asked

"Yes." I responded.

"The Volturi would want you very badly if they knew." He told me.

"Oh they had me for a while but, as Kimi, a Japanese vampire who had lost her coven to a an enemy coven in 1963-1967 when she got contact from her thought to be dead mate. I call him once a couple year to say hello. Of couse, I only let him know of one of my powers at the time. I change my place quite a bit." I explained. I thought for a minute then, started laughing my head off.

"Whats so funny?" Jasper asked

"Guess what Kimi's mate's name was." I told him

"Bob?" Her asked.

"No Jonny." I told him and he started laughing his head off.

"Think of Aro's face if Kimi took her 'mate' to viste him." Ever one thought for a second before joining Jasper.

"For your inforationI actally did go see Jonny after that. He kept asking if I could bring you over for a bite." As I said this Jasper stuck out his tonge at me. I quickly sobered.

"Now it is my time to tell you my story. Unlike most vampires, I know my past life. I was a nurse in the Civil war. I was a South supporter. One day as I was walking to my tent, one of the few male doctures-" I was interuped by Jasper.

"Bella, who don't have to tell this part."

"Yes, I need to tell my whole story. This male doctures raped me. He was North supporter and from what I had heard, did this to alot of female South supportering nurses. After, he left me for dead. I was in alot of pain but, I tried to get back to my Tent. As I was walking Maria and the people she was tralving with found and changed me." I took a breath. Rosalie and Esme were dry-sobbing. I still countied.

"I was a good fighter and soon was Maria's second in comand. After some time, I really don't know because we had so much and I never felt the need to keep count, Maria started to bring me vampire pets, hoping I'd pick a mate. I just made them go back to were she got them from untill this guy here. I copied his power and talked to him like I normally would. But, I felt a bond as we talked. Not a mate bond but, he became my best friend and brother." I smiled at Jasper during this part.

"He was always there for me. We plotted an escape. We almost made it out too. But, Maria had caught on to our plans. We had to spit up. Maria fallowed me until I turned invisable. I went to find Jasper but, I lost his sent." I turned to Jasper, wondering what had happened. He sighed and told me.

"I ran as far as I could. Then I got to unknown land and I got lost. My sent got weak as I fallowed it back. I kept looking for you but, gave up after a few years." He explained. I nodded. Emmett then raised his hand.I looked at him.

"What are your powers?" he asked. I smiled.

This will be fun.

**Was it good? Thats Bella's tory. I think Rosalie should be nice and unslut-like. here they can really conect.**

**HEY! Next chapter, i need stories. if you want 2 put in some names and stories, i may put them in the story as one of Bella's past lifes ( i may tweek it and add/take out info to make them fit.) and u can make up ur own coven 2! plz dont use the Volturi!**

**Put it like this.**

**Name: Kimi**

**age: about 30**

**Mate: Jonny (thought to have died)**

**Coven staying at: Volturi**

**Cover Coven: Tokyo Coven**

**age: about 30**

**Story: coven lost to an enemy, needs home.**

**stayed: 1962-1967**

**reason fot leaving: contact from thought to be dead mate.**

**Power: Mind shield**

**PM/review me if u want 2 add yours!**

**Review plz!**


	5. Bella's Power and more stories!

**Chapter Four: Powers and More stories!**

**Hey guys! i got 4 reviews and have nothing better 2 do so i thought i would update! BTW, i m going away this weekend so im not sure if i will b able 2 update this week. i have 2 pack and other stuff. i may sqeeze 1 in but, i will try my best 2 get u one 4 sure on monday, mayb tuesday! Enjoy!**

**Helpful Review:**

**soccershadow3**

_It sounds great! I like your story!! So Write!!  
Name: Randi(its a girls name too most people think its a guys)  
Age: about 20 or a year or two younger or older  
Mate: Taylor or Brock (A good friend)  
Coven staying at: Volturi  
Cover Coven: Idaho Coven  
Story: Enemy threatens her leaves to protect friends  
Stayed:1977-1983  
Reason for leaving:need space from Felix trying to be her mate  
Power: control of water  
That is my idea. I decided that you could pick the mates name i put two names that i like but there you are.  
IF YOU ARE STILL READING THAN YOU AREN'T WRITING!! So get writing!! YOU ARE MAKING ME SAD YOU AREN'T WRITING!! See what you have later!_

**I m updating so i hope u r happy! I m changing 2 details thought (soccer shadow, i PMed u about it), She is staying w/ the Egytptian coven and Bill wont leave her alone! thx 4 the help!**

**I suck at spelling/ Grammer!**

**Disclaimer!**

**ME: Jasper?**

**Jasper: *mutters 'GREAT! now shes back'* What?**

**Me: does it feel like i own Twilight?**

**Jasper: No and it never will! *makes me feel sad***

**Me: *slowly walks home from Forks***

**P.S. it is summer time!**

**Now on w/ the story!**

**Last Time:**

_"What are your powers?" he asked. I smiled._

_This will be fun._

**BPOV:**

I smiled at Emmett. His mind was alot like a little kid's. Unless you saw Rosalie in there *shudders*. Not something I wanted to see my new siblings doing. I thought for a spit second then had an idea to make everyone laugh.

"AHHHH!" I said and went down to the ground. Everyone looked alarmed. "EMMETT! ARE YOU TRYING TO EMOTIONLY SCAR ME FOR THE THE REST OF MY LIFE! Which is FOREVER! I saw a part of Rosalie I never really needed to!." I started rocking back and forth in fetal postion.

"Sorry! Hey! now I know how to torcher you and Eddie-boy!" Emmett said. Both Edward and I groaned! Why us?

"Sorry sis! But now Emmett will make your life Hell. Then again, you could always use my favorite power on him." Jasper hinted. I was confused the I got it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! you mean the one I used on Kenny when he tried to steel my car?" I asked. He nodded and evil smiled at Emmett, who in turn gulpped. "Wanna help? You can be the collecter. Split it 50/50 like normal?" I asked. He nodded happpily. I walked up to Emmett and pulled him outside by his ear. Everyone fallowed giggling.

I set Emmett down and turned to him. I walked a around him. Ah, he has everything I need.

"Give Rose your cell phone", I told him. He though it to her. "Good. Now this maybe a little cold...."

I took a breath and slowly let it out as an ice wave. I flowed over at Emmett. Then he was frozen in place, and VERY cold. I nodded at Jasper. He walked over and took out Emmett's wallet. You could hear Emmett's muffeled screaming though the ice. He told out 1000 dollers and handed me 500. I smiled and telaported it into my purse.

"Do you still remember what we must do next?" I asked Jasper. He nodded and winked at Alice. She was confused and didn't life how she couldn't see.

"Hey Ali", I called to her, "do you want me to make it so you can see me?" She nodded happily. I let her see me and see got a vision. I blocked her from Edward who stuck out his tonge at me. Then I looked at Ali's vision.

_I nodded at Jasper and he grabbed my hands. Suddenly Emmett unfroze and you couldn't see us. Everyone looked amased. All of a sudden Alice was floating. And Emmett was being beat up by air. _

When she came out she started laughing and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it and nodded at Jasper. He grabbed my hand and we turned invisalbe as Emmett unfroze. Everyone but Alice looked shocked. Jasper went over to Alice and picked her up and put her on his shulders. Everyone looked at her in shock. Now it was the fun part.

I walked over to Emmett and did a sweep kick and he fell down. Everyone was shocked and laughing. I punched his face. I hit his head. I punched his gut. Then I was laughing so hard, me and Jasper became visalbe. Everyone now understude what had happened.

"For my next trick, I need Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Sorry Jasper, this one's new and I need some girl power." He gulpped. I snapped my fingers 3 times and all had became still. I could stop time. I smiled at the girls.

"Esme, can you find me 4 camras?" I asked.

"Sure Bella but, why?" she asked in return.

"You'll see. Alice, I guessing you saw this so go get the clothing." She nodded and ran happily away. "Rosalie, get me some make-up." She nodded and grabbed some.

We brought all the stuff together. We put dresses over each guy's clothes. Emmett wore a pink cocktail dress. Jasper got a black halter dress. Carlisle got a flowing ball gown. Lastly, and my personal favorite, Edward got a itsy-bitsy tiny-weany yellow pocka dot bakini. Then we put way to much make-up on the.

We got the camras ready took 3 pictures of each then, I unfroze them. They took more pictures while I taped it. They looked at us then turned to each other.

"Nice bakini Eddie!" Emmett told him

"Look whos talking Emmy!" Edward firied back. Then they all looked down at them selfs and screamed. They ripped of the outfits then sighed. The Emmett and Jasper looked at each other.

"YOUR WEREING MAKE-UP!" they screamed at each other. It was a very funny sight. The rest of the day they begged us on their hands and knees to deleate them.

**Three Days Later:**

It's been three days since it happened and the boys finally got it though their heads that we were keeping the pictures. We were all laying around being board. Emmett came up to me.

"Bella", he whined "I'm board." he sounded just like a 5 year old.

"Do you want me to tell you a story Emmy- kins?" I joked but, he being Emmett yelled,

"Hey guys! Bella's gonna tell us a story!" He is such a 5 year old. Everyone walked into the room, looking for anything to do.

"Um, Emmett? You do know I was joking right?" I asked.

"Well, everyone's already here so, why tell us one of your past lifes." He piped up. I though about it. I was board so I might as well. Besides, he would never stop bugging me if I said no.

"Oh, alright. Once I posed as girl named Randi. I was about a 20 year old vamp. I had a mate named Taylor. I asked to stay with the Egyptian coven because, my mate and I needed to seperate while an enemy was looking for us. I stayed for 6 years because Benjamin was helping me learn how to control my water power. And I copied the rest of his. I left because a new comer Bill, wouldn't take 'I already have a mate' for an answer." I told them. Jasper growled.

"I wist I could punch that guy."

"I you think that about every guy who hits on me or asked me to be his mate, you would have way to many to count. I swear, I'm the most wanted mate!" I vented. Emmett couldn't stop laughing at this. He souldn't have done that.

**Was it good? Fell free 2 guess guess wat Bella does 2 him. I may use ur idea/post ur review! and if u want to give me a power u can do that to. PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Story Again and Hunt

**Chapter Five: Story again and Hunt**

**Hey guys, IM BACK!!!! i new u guys would yell at me if i didnt update! enjoy!**

**O and i want 2 say thx 2 ****musicismybf17****! she put this story in 1 of hers! not 2 mention, im her biggest fan! please check out her stories, Battle of the Bands and 14 Simple Rules, they rule!**

**Helpful Review: **Rosalie96

_Name: Jill  
Age: 19  
Mate: Quintin  
Coven staying at: Volturi  
Cover Coven: Denali [?] If not I'll go to the Romanian =]  
Story: The Volturi wanted my power. If I'm at Denali I wanted to try to become vegetarian. If I'm at the Romanian Coven they wanted my help to take down the Volturi.  
Stayed: 1954-1983  
Reason for leaving: Didn't like the Covens' ways.  
Power: Hypnotism =]_

**This is good! but i have 2 change some things (Rosalie96, i PMed u).**

**And now the story!**

**Last Time:**

"I you think that about every guy who hits on me or asked me to be his mate, you would have way to many to count. I swear, I'm the most wanted mate!" I vented. Emmett couldn't stop laughing at this. He souldn't have done that.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**BPOV:**

I looked at Emmett and died his hair neon green. He didn't feel anything and kept laughing. I smiled and desided to tell anouther story untill he relised what happened.

"Another place I stayed was with the Romanians. I used to be in the Volturi but, I hated it and ran away. The were cationed around me but, I understude. That was the only place no one ever tried to be my mate. They were to buissy planing. I came after they were overthrone. I stayed for 2 years, the war planning was to much. My power was hypnotism" I told them all.

They all thought about this. Then Emmett turned to the mirror next to him and screamed. Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"WHY???" he screamed

"Never laugh at me about that. That is the thing I take very serously. I have had bad times because of that." I sad in an emotionless voice. Everyone looked at my with shoke and sadness in their eyes. Lucky, Jasper changed the subject.

"Hey, will you please block my mind and the future? I wanna do something." Alice and Edward frowned but, I did it. Then we started talking in our minds.

(Bella,_Jasper)_

_Hey, your eyes are dark_

So?

_Can I hunt your way?_

I don't know

_PLEASE!_

Sigh, fine! Will you family all want to aswell?

_Yes and they're now your family too. When we go to school, you will be possing as Emmett's sister._

"Wait, I have to be related to Emmett? Why?" I whined.

"Whats wrong with Emmett?" Emmett asked. I went to open my mouth and he added "Don't answer that."

"Who will be your sibling?" I asked.

"Alice and Edward, Rosalie and me, Emmett and you. Alice, Edward, and Emmett are from the forster system. Esme is Rosalie and mine's aunt. You are Emmett's sister who got separated in the system. Carlisle and Esme were able to find you and reunite you guys." Jasper cleared up for me.

"I guess that's okay but, can I please be from the south? I miss my souther accent!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Esme answered. I smiled at her.

"Jasper, go get me 8 apples." I told him

"Can't we use pears?" He asked. That was his favorite. But, he would have to go to the store to get some.

"No, I want apples. Take it or leave it!" I told him. He frowned but went and grabbed some. I smiled at everyone. "Would you like to try my hunting ways?" I asked.

"What are your hunting ways?" Carlisle asked nervously. I didn't ever need to use my powers to tell.

"I have tried your way of hunting and it is discusting! I hated it! I never will try that agian. Don't worry, I make my own humans and drink from them." I explained.

"Make your own humans?" Carlisle asked, shoked.

"Yes, I'll show you how." I said as Jasper brought in the apples. We all walked outside. I took an apple and put it on the ground. I consentrated and it turned into an a human with rags on. I bit his hand and sucked the blood untill I was conpletely full.

"And that's how you do it. Each of you should try it. Jasper's first." I told them. I made the next one and nodded at Jasper. He went over and sucked it dry. He turned to his family who gasped. His eyes had turned his human color.

"Jasper, your eyes, they are beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, my diet turn your eyes your human color. Jasper's are sky blue and mine brown." I told them. Each of them tried it. Rosalie's eyes were saphire blue. Alice's and Esme's were a similer hazle. Carlisle's were a light blue. Emmett's was a light brown. Lastly, Edward's were a beautiful green that looked similer to someone I knew.

Wait, no. He couldn't be. Could he? Maybe?

"Hey Edward?" I called. He came over to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Your human last name wasn't Mason, was it?" I asked

**CLIFFY! i soooooo evil! I hope u guys like. **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Propose

**Chapter Six: Propose**

**Hi! IM BACK!!!! did u guys miss me? cuz if not i may cry T-T! JKJK! Enjoy the story!**

**I SUCK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMER!!!!**

**Disclaimer (sorry, i keep 4geting!!)**

**ME: I own Twilight! **

**SM: No u dont, cuz if u did u wouldnt let Edward leave**

**ME: True. **

**Last Time**

"Hey Edward?" I called. He came over to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Your human last name wasn't Mason, was it?" I asked

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**BPOV:**

"Yeah, it was. Why?" Edward asked back

"Were your parents name's Elizabeth and Edward?" I asked, ignorring his question?

"Yes, why?"

"OMV!" I said. I couldn't bevieve it!

"Huh?" Jasper asked. Iooked around and saw everyone had confusion on their faces.

"Well, back in 1899-"

"YAY! Bella telling us another story!" Emmett yelled.

"If you don't be quiet the next story I tell will be how I hit Emmett so hard he saw stars!" I yelled

"Okay." Emmett pouted. I just had to laugh. Here was big, scary, I-can-so-eat-you vampire, pouting.

"Anyway, In 1899, I was walking in a park and saw a man searching all around the ground. I listened and heard him mumble 'Where is the ring? Elizabeth will be here any minute!". I looked on the ground and saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I smiled, picked it up, and tapped the man on the arm.

'Sir, is this yours?" I asked, showing him the ring. His eyes lit up.

'Yes Miss, it is. I'm Edward Masen. Where did you find it?" He asked

'Over there. If you don't mind me asking, are you proposing?"

'Yes, to the woman of my dreams. I just can't think of how to do it!"

'Well, if I were you, I would have her sit down and talk to her while holding hands. Carefully, slip it on her finger and get on your knee. They ask her.'

'Thank you! There she is good-bye' He told me. I got up and walked at human space away. After about 2 minutes later, I look and see her hugging him. It was so sweet." I told everyone.

"Well, I never heard anything about loosing the ring or the advise." Edward said.

"I wonder if your mom knew?" I asked

"Who knows." Edward answered. We all talked and enjoyed the cloudy day. Edward looks so much like his parents. So hansom. WAIT, hansom? What has gotten into me???

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unknown POV:**

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Don't worry my love, we have fond her and Jasper too. With the help of a very scaried nomad. I think he does want to help get her though." My love answered me.

They have fond her. And Jasper too. What a bonus. I will get them and the will pay for what they have done!!!!

**Trouble is coming! Did u like it? I hope so! pLz ReViEw!**


	8. KISSING

**Chapter Eight: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Hey guys! IM BACK! And im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I had writers block and I didnt have any ideas. But with a big help from **_**Soccershadow3**_**, I was able 2 bring u this chapter!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**I suck at spelling and grammer!!!!!!!!1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *wakes up tied 2 a chair* Huh, were m i?**

**SM: U dont need 2 no. SAY IT!!!!!!!**

**ME: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SM: U WILL**

**ME: I WONT**

**SM: U WILL**

**ME: I WONT**

**SM: U WILL**

**ME: I WONT**

**SM: U WONT**

**ME: I WILL AND THATS FINAL!!! I dont own Twilight! *CRY* **

**Last Time:**

"Who knows." Edward answered. We all talked and enjoyed the cloudy day. Edward looks so much like his parents. So hansom. WAIT, hansom? What has gotten into me??_____________________________________________

**BPOV:**

Me and Edward have been hanging out alot. With everyone else um, 'preoccupid' at night, he is the only one to hang out with. Plus we have a lot in common. And I kinda, maybe, possiblely, have a huge crush on him. Can you blame me **(A/N: NO I CANT!)**? Tonight we were sitting next to each other in his bed.

"Bella?" Edward call.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I like you alot. More then anyone in my existence. Would you um, like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous. To answer, I kissed him. Suddenly, Edward's door swung open. There stood a very shocked Jasper.

"Bella, may I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I could tell her was trying to hold back his anger. I walked with him. He turned. "Explain" He said.

"I like Edward alot, Jasper! I have met thousands of vampires and I have never conected with anyone like him! I don't want you going all big brother on me!" I said and walked to my room. There was a knock. Alice poped her head in.

"Can we talk?" She asked. I nodded and she came in. "Jasper loves you, your his little sister. He doesn't want you to get hurt or anything. Don't worry, he'll come around." She said. I sighed.

"Okay." I said. She got an evil look on her face. I fallowed her eyes and growned. My clothset. More Bella-Barbie. She pouted. I started laughing.

"You call that a pout?" I asked her. Then I pulled out my seceret wepon. I didn't use full power, only about a five. She gasped.

"Ali-wali! Pwease don't make me pway Bella-Barbie!" I even added a tear or two. Alice sighed.

"Fine, I have a better idea! Emmett!" She yelled. I read her mind and my only thought was, Wow, evil pranking pixie!!

**Was it good! plzplzplzplzplzplz dont kill me for the cliffy! there is now ExB! and Big brother Jasper! Alice has an awesomely evil prank planed! NotE: its on Emmett, hes not helping!**


	9. Fun with Emmett

**Chapter Nine: Fun with Emmett**

**Hey people! wats up! i felt like updating even though there were only 3 reviews.! i no u guys dont like how short the chapters have been lately, so i tried 2 make this a longer chapter. will u guys give me losts of reviews?**

**I suck at spelling and grammer!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**SM: i wont give u twilight!**

**ME: y?**

**SM: cuz u not special enough!**

**ME: *Crys***

**(hey, if u guys got any cool disclaimer ideas plz review cuz i running low. u will get creidit!)**

**LAST TIME:**

_"Fine, I have a better idea! Emmett!" She yelled. I read her mind and my only thought was, Wow, evil pranking pixie!!_

**BPOV:**

Emmett came in the room. He looked at Alice who smiled evilly at me. Emmett noticed.

"I don't like that look. I will not eat a cake again!" he said. I opened my mouth to ask but, then thought that it may be best that I never know. Alice shook her head.

"It's not that. Bella has a question for you." Alice told him and she gave me a look. I put on my pout at about a seven. He looked like he could cry.

"Emmy-Bear," I started "Can Ali-wali and I give you a make over, pwetty pwetty pwease with lots of suger on top?" I asked, leting tears fill my eyes.

"Um, uh, well, I, don't know...." He started but, I make my puppy-dog eyes even bigger. "Fine!" he said. I did an Alice shreek and hugged him. Man, I'm getting Alice-ish.

"I'll put you to sleep so you don't have to listen to our girl talk." He smiled and I put him to sleep. I was careful not to look in his dreams.

We sat him down on the bed. We quick did his make-up. We caked it on WAY to much and add fake eye-lashes. We added Really bright lipstick and pooled on the blush. I took a camera and took some picture. Then I woke him up and showed him the mirror. He looked at it in horror and I started running.

HE chased me down the stairs and nocked into Rosalie. both fell down she looked angry. Untill she saw Emmett and started laughing. Everyone came in and saw Emmett. Soon the whole house other then Emmett was laughing.

Emmett looked at me with a really sad look on his face. I though for a second then came up with an idea.

"Emmy-Bear," I said putting my pout on again. Everyone looked crushed, even Jasper who has seen this a million times. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, making a tear go down my check. He sighed and mumbled 'no'.

"Good, then can you do me a favor?" I asked. He covered his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked. I went over to his eye and whispered so low no one else could hear it. I quickly blocked his mind and the first day of school. He smiled. "I like the way you think. I now can call you my sister, for you have a seceretly evil brain." He said I smiled and Jasper laughed.

"Seceretly evil?" He asked and I stuck my tounge out at him. I pulled out my pout again. He had seen my pout so I unlessed a 10 on the pout scale. He looked VERY scared.

"Jazzy-wazzy, are you mad at me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Fine! Date Edward!" He said slightly angery. He looked at my pout and the anger disappered and he sighed. I put my pout away.

"Hey Jasper. Did you know that I only use my pout at full power on you?" I asked. Edward looked confused.

"Bella, why can't I hear Emmett? And why can't Alice see the first day of school." He asked. I smiled.

"Areason you wouldn't know. Hey Emmett, do you think We should have Jasper help?" I aksed. He pondered.

"I don't know. He may get to out of control. I look like I could really do it." I nodded and smiled. Jasper, Alice, and Edward growned.

"We could let Alice in on it so she can film it." I told him. Emmett pondered and nodded. I blocked Alice's mind and let her see the first day. She smiled.

"This will be fun." she said.

**Was is good? I hope so! Next time will b the first day! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. School Is Interesting

**Chapter Ten: School Is Interesting**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? I got a bunch of really cool review so i just had two update! I hope u enjoy!**

**I suck at spelling and grammar! I'll try to do better.**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I own Twilight!**

**Edward: No you don't!**

**Me: Well, i own you!**

**Bella: No you don't, he's mine Bitch!**

**Me: Well i own Breaking Dawn!**

**SM: It's mine!**

**Me: Well I own all the books, twilight movie, and a huge Breaking Dawn paper-masa art project!**

**Alice: That's all you will ever own!**

**Last Time:**

_"We could let Alice in on it so she can film it." I told him. Emmett pondered and nodded. I blocked Alice's mind and let her see the first day. She smiled. _

_"This will be fun." she said._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**BPOV:**

Edward has been bugging me to let him in on it. I almost slipped twice but, I held strong. It was finally time for the first day. They have been in Forks for a while now and would show me around. Alice said the future is a bit fuzzy because the person doing it and what they are doing has been decided yet. All I know is I will kick butt and Emmett will be in charge of the death threats.

Everyone but me, are riding in Edward's Volvo. I'm taking my new Ford Mustang Convertible, aka My Baby. We pulled into the parking lot and everyone was staring at my baby. One brave hand touched it.

"Get your hands off of My Baby!" I yelled at the kid. He looked like he would pee his pants. He ran away and I walked to get my schedule. Alice had told me that I have English, Math, and Spanish with her, Bio and history with Edward, and Gym and lunch with everyone.

I started walking to English. I looked at Alice and she gave me a signal, which i gave to Emmett. Suddenly, someone gave my butt a squeeze. I turned around and there stude some stalker-like boy with baby fat and way-to-much jelled hair. I quickly raced my fist and hit him with all my might. He fell back. He quickly got up and glared at me through a now blacked eye.

"You will regret that!" He yelled. Suddenly, he was up against the lockers. Emmett was glaring at him.

"You touch my baby sister and me,her boyfriend Edward, and Jasper will make your life hell!" He yelled. The whole school watched with shocked faces. I quickly dipped into their minds.

_Like, how could like the like ugly Bitch like be like Eddie's like girlfriend like!_- was some Lauren chick.

_Damn, Mike got beat up by a girl! I guess I don't have a chance for her if she's Cullen's girl.- _some Eric dude thought. So the stalker boy's name is Mike.

_Wow! Mike needed that! He's so mean. Now I see why Edward didn't date anyone. He had a girlfriend!_- a girl named Angela thought. She had a very kind mind.

Emmett let Mike go. He ran away quickly. I turned to Emmett.

"Damn! I lost the bet. He didn't cry for his mommy! Here's the 50 bucks I owe you, Emmett." I said, handing him the money. He smiled.

"Happy to do business with you!" He said as he stuffed the money in his pocket. We made a bet a home. I thought that the kid would cry for his mommy and run away. Alice bet he would kiss me. Hey....

"ALICE!" I screamed at a runaway pixie, "You own me 10 bucks!" I ran at human speed after after her. Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper laughed at us. I tackled her and we laughed. I helped her up. We quickly walked to English.

A minute after we sat Alice had a vision. I looked in and saw Emmett and I being called by the Principal, Mr. Green for assaulting Mike. I frowned and grabbed my cell phone as my name was called to go to the Principal. I turned to Alice.

"Put your phone on silent. You'll have a weird message on it when you check it later." I told her.

I walked to the office and met Emmett outside the door.

"Fallow my lead." I told him. I pulled my phone out and called Alice. I walked in to the Principal's office and talked.

"Yes......No, we both did.....Yes, he did.........Alright, talk to you soon. Bye." I said into the phone. Mr. Green was looking at me. For what I heard from Edward and Alice, he was nice but, couldn't stand fighting.

"Isabella, did you assault Mr. Newton?" He asked me.

"Yes, But for a reason. That's why I just got off the phone with my lawyer. I'm suing Mr. Newton for sexual assault." I told him. Everyone went wide-eyed.

"WHAT!" He yelled at Mike. Mike looked like he feared for his life.

"Did Mr. Newton leave the part of how he grabbed my butt?" I asked.

"You and Mr. Cullen may go. I want to talked to Mr. Newton alone." He said with murderous eyes. We walked out of the room and smiled. We walked to class. The whole school could hear Mike being yelled at. The rest of the day was boring. Anyway......

I think I'm gonna like school here.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Most people do were she starts to cry but, I wanted this story to be different! I LOVE reviews! Almost as much as cookies and pixie-sticks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Vision

**Chapter Eleven: Vision**

**Hey I'm back! Please don't eat me because this is a short chapter! I'll try to update again soon!!!**

**BPOV:**

The rest of the day was boring. We went home and tried to think of something fun to do in school tomorrow. I though for a minute and looked into the future for ideas. Then I got a vision.

_Me and the family were in the forest. Maria walked into the forest. "Time for revenge. I may not be able to get to you but, I can get to the people you love!" I looked and saw and newborn tear apart Alice and Edward and through them into the fire. _

_"No!!!" Me and Jasper screamed. I lung at Maria and tore her to pieces. I looked and saw five newborns of Jasper. Soon he was on fire. Emmett and Rose had three on them. Esme was torn apart. Carlisle was fighting one. I burned Maria. I looked. My family was no were to be seen.  
_

_"No!!!!!!!!!!" My family, gone._

I came out a gasped. I ran into my room. I had to leave. I wrote a quick note and left. Good-bye. I said silently.

**Gasp! Drama and a cliffy! Please, no death threats or flames. I will try my best to post another chapter soon. I can't do that if you kill me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Letter and Finding Bella

**Chapter Twelve: Letter and Finding Bella**

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know you hated the shortness and cliffy of the last chapter. I hope this makes it up to you. Plus you get a Emmett and Bella POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: If you give me Twilight, I'll make it so Edward's Volvo is pink.**

**Emmett: Tempting but, I can spray paint it that myself.**

**Me: Darn!**

**EPOV:**

I was sitting in on the couch, thinking of fun things to do to Mike. Some of them were really funny. Others would expose us and Esme would ground me. I was board so I though. I think I'll go ask Bella. I walked up to her room.

"Bella! I'm coming in!" I yelled. I walked in and she wasn't in there but, there was a note on her bed.

_Dear Cullens',_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I had a vision of Maria coming and killing all of you. I am going to try to kill her first but, I don't know how many newborns there are. I'll try to be back soon. I love you all. More then my own life. I hope to be back and see you soon._

_Love, Bella._

I read it three times before I completely understood. This is bad. I ran into the living room.

"EVERYONE! GET IN HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. They all ran in here.

"What is it Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Bella left!" I said. Everyone looked at me, shocked.

"What? When? Why?" Alice asked. Did Bella block her?

"Bella had a vision of Maria coming and killing all of us. She left this note." I said. Jasper grabbed the note. He read it a few times. He looked really upset. Edward took it after.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Alice. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"We're going to go help her. What's the plan Jasper?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Why me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're Mr. Newborn Fighter. Plus, you traveled with Bella the longest." I explained. He nodded.

"Esme, go call the school. Tell them that your mother passed away and we need to travel to Alaska for the funeral. Carlisle, do the same for your work. We'll track her scent as far as we can then, track any other vampire scents we can find." He said in a leader-like way.

**BPOV:**

I missed my family so much but, I can't put them in danger. If they were hurt, I could never forgive myself. I love them all so much. I say down on a rock and thought. I pictured Maria and thought of getting to her. I suddenly knew where to find her. I changed my send and ran. I traveled for ten hours.

I soon smelt the sent of at least fifteen vampires. I picked out Maria's and turned invisible. I slowly went up to her. I tackled her to the ground. We fought until one of the newborns noticed and attacked me as well. I was fighting a bunch of them. Maria put herself together. I kept fighting until I saw a familiar face.

"Bill?" I asked. He smiled and kicked me. Now I was really confused. What's going on?

***Hides behind Emmett* Don't murder me for the cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	13. The end of running

**Chapter Threteen: End of Running**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! Im not very good with fight seens! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**Note: I like True Blood and am also a fan of the books but, there is no True blood X-cover. Sorry to the fans out there. I didn't think of that when I made Bill in this. He just shares the name. If you look in 5, its part of her story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Sm: Sure you do, now you stay here while I get the nice men with the big needle!**

**Me: Can you get Carlisle instead, I don't like the Nice men!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! i JUST LOVE MESSING WITH THE PLOT AND COMING UP WITH MY STORIES!**

**BPOV:**

What's going on! I don't understand! Why is he here.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Well, I desided if you didn't want to be my mate, I was going to force you to be. I was tracking you and I met my beautiful mate, Maria. We desided to love each other and kill you!" He said. I tried to get to him but, other vampires got in my way. I began ripping them apart.

I suddenly relised something. I was obsorbing all their powrs without even trying. There was so many powers, I couldn't tell what some of them were. I fought off many of them. Ripping and burning. I felt and knew I woulsd have at least ten new scars. Great! I suddenly heard running coming this way. More? Then I took in the sent.

The Cullens.

No! They can't be here! They can't get hurt! I saw them come into the clearing.

"Stay back!" I screamed. I saw one of the Newborns jump them from behind. He acttaked Alice. I felt extreem anger. I looked at my hands and saw They were on fire. Wow! I think I like this new power. I aimed at the vampire and it was ash. I turned to Maria and Bill. They were looking at me with wide and feerful eyes. I aimed at them and they were dust.

"All newborns! Your leader is dead. If you wish to live, become a better and new vampire, speak up now or you fallow in your leader's footsteps." I said. One girl stepped forward.

"I wish to live!" She said. She was the only one. The rest acttaked me again. I burned them all. I walked to the girl.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Bree." She said. She was very scaried. I would be to. I smiled at her. I looked at the Cullens. Alice was okay though, she now had a scar. I walked over to them.

"Are you all okay?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good, now I can kick your butts for not listening to my note." I told them. They cracked smiled.

"GROUP HUG!!!!" Emmett Yelled I gladly joined in. I was happy.

**YAY! All is happy! Don't Kill me for hurting Alice. Next chapter is the Epilogue. I have an idea for a sequel!!!! Here that is with a posible title and summery(it will be rated T).**

**Those Poor Men**

_Sequel to War Family. We all know Bella gained alot of powers at the end of WF. What if one was the ablity for vampires to have childern. What If Bella didn't know about it or how to control it? What if she used it on all the Cullen girls?. ExB ExR AxJ CxE B_

**What do you think? Yes or no? Vote on my poll and Review your anwer too!!!! **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This is a little sad, it being the end. Though, it is a beginning to another story. I really enjoyed this story and I hope you all did too. READ ON!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Can I own Twilight!**

**SM: No**

**ME: But…**

**Sm: No!!**

**Me: but I....**

**Sm: FOR THE LOVE OF TWILIGHT, YOU WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Me: Fine! Be that way! You meanie!**

**BPOV:**

All was well if our family. Bree became a Veghead (vegetation) and our sister. Alice was okay though forced me on daily shopping trips. I tried hiding and let's just say it made it worse. I also learned never plan to cut her credit card. She threw out all my hoodies!

Today, Edward is going to take me to his meadow. It's the first sunny day since I've came to Forks. I'm shocked the people don't die from lack of vitamin D. He ended up talking me into riding on his back. I think he just doesn't want to run because he knows I'm faster. We quickly got there and it was breath-taking. I knew I would have to take him to a few beautiful spots around the world that I knew of.

We both stepped into the sunlight and Edward looked good is sparkles. We sat down together and talked about simple things. Then he soon asked some harder ones.

"Why did you leave us?" He asked. I sighed. I should have known that he would bring it up.

"I had a vision that everyone but me was torn apart and burned. I was the only one left. I thought I was going to lose you all. You were all going to die. I didn't want that to happen. You all are my family. We may have been brought together from a war, but we're still one big happy family. I love you all more than my own life." I told him. He looked in deep thought. I moved my head up to kiss him.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you more." He said.

"Not possible." I argued. He just gave me a _What-ever-you-say _look and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss but, he pulled back. He had a look on his face that I couldn't place. He pulled me into standing position.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and plan to love you forever if you let me. I fell in love with you when we first met. I was jealous at the thought of you with another. I wanted nothing but, to have you be mine forever." He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

I felt tears of happiness come to my eyes. "Yes, of course!" I said and kissed him. We kissed for for about ten seconds before my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked.

"OMG!EDWARDPOPPEDTHEQUESTION!!!!!!IMSOOOOOOHAPPY!BELLA!YOUVEGOTTOLETMEDESIGNYOURWEDDING!PLEASEPLEASEPLASE!!!!!!"(OMG! Edward popped the question!!!!!! I'm so happy! Bella! You've got to let me design your wedding! Please, please, please!!!!!!) Alice screeched. My ears will never be the same.

"Okay, sure." I said. Edward gave me a _You-shouldn't-have-done-that _look.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IHAVETHEPERFECTDRESS!!!!"(Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have the perfect dress!!!!)

"No Alice! I have my own dress idea and you can't see it!" I said, blocking it.

"MEANIE!!!!" she yelled and hung up. I turned to Edward.

"We should get back to tell everyone and rain-in Alice." I said. He nodded. I took his hand and we ran home. Own home to our crazy, loving family.

**END!!!**

**I'm kind of sad it ending! Did you like it? I hope so! The information for a sequel is below. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sequel Information:**

**I am planning on doing that sequel that won the votes, Those Poor Men. The summery is on my profile. I plan on putting it up soon but, I am planning on writing a few chapters first, then posting it so I can get it all up after. If you would like me to, I will Pm you when I put it up. Just tell me in your review. I hope you will read my sequel story! Bye!**


	15. Sequel UP

**Hey Everyone, the sequel is up! YAY! You can find Those poor men on my profile! Also, I'm starting a contest so please check that out 2!**


End file.
